


Música

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue sorprendentemente fácil para Shion saber cuando aquel demonio había despertado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Música

Uno de sus más preciados recuerdos era la pequeña caja de música que Akane, su madre, le había regalado poco antes de enviarla al colegio.

Escuchar la simple melodía conseguía calmarla, incluso después de la desaparición de Satoshi el efecto era el mismo.

Pero un día dejó de sonar. El silencio pareció cubrir el mundo entero y no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Por más que buscó no encontró a nadie y perdió la poca esperanza que aún tenía. ¿Qué había pasado?

Un lejano sonido consiguió que volviese a levantarse y corrió con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero lo único que halló fue una caja rota.

Lo que había escuchado era el sonido que esta había producido al caer de la mesa y destrozarse contra el suelo.

Shion rió, al fin comprendía todo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo le dio la bienvenida al demonio que había nacido en ella.


End file.
